


How To Raise Your Dual-Gendered Child

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dual-Gender AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dual-Gender AU, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, self help book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Introduction:If you’re reading this, it’s likely because you were recently informed that your child is going to be born - or has been born - Dual-Gendered.This self-help guide for first time parents of Dual-Gendered children will tell you everything you need to know to care for your little one.





	1. What To Expect When You're Expecting Dual-Gender & Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a few shorts with this idea and figured "hey, I can make a series out of this"
> 
> But before I made the series, I figured it would be important to share the information in the AU (I guess that's what this is?) before I updated any shorts.
> 
> So enjoy this weird-ass little self-help book for my new "Dual-Gender AU" series

**Introduction:**

If you’re reading this, it’s likely because you were recently informed that your child is going to be born - or has been born - Dual-Gendered.

This self-help guide for first time parents of Dual-Gendered children will tell you everything you need to know to care for your little one.

And don’t forget! Each chapter of this self-help guide is written from a parent or guardian of a Dual-Gendered child. These authors are experts in the field and reaching out to help you become an expert in it as well.

**Chapter One, Part One:** Definition

As you read through this self-help booklet, you may come across some unfamiliar terms such as “Primary Type A” or “Secondary Type B” and so in order to prevent any confusion or misunderstanding, we have included your very own “table of definitions”

**Dual-Gender:**

/ˈd(y)o͞oəl/ - /ˈjendər/

Dual-gender is a birth defect in which a child is born with both a penis and vagina, more commonly referred to as a cock and a cunt. Both function as they normally would with any person born “single-gender” and both can be stimulated as they would for that of a single-gendered person.

**Type A:**

Dual-Gendered Type A people are those on the higher functioning scale on the Dual-Gendered scale

**Type B:**

Dual-Gendered Type B people are those on the lower functioning scale on the Dual-Gendered scale

**Primary:**

If a Dual-Gendered person is born “Primary”, they are on the higher end of which ever type (A or B) they have been classified as at birth.

**Secondary:**

If a Dual-Gendered person is born “Secondary”, they are on the lower end of which ever type (A or B) they have been classified as at birth.

**dominant Gender:**

/prəˈdämənənt/ - /ˈjendər/

The “dominant Gender” is something parents of Dual-Gendered children choose at birth. The assigning of the child’s dominant Gender has little to no effect on the child themselves, affecting only pronouns and name.

Should the child feel the need or urge to change his or her name and dominant gender, it can only be done at age eighteen and only if they’re registered as Primary Type A or B and Secondary Type A.

Due to the nature of Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered children, they are unable to change their name and gender if given permission of their current caretaker.

**Primary Type A:**

Persons born Dual-Gendered and classified “Primary Type A” at birth are the highest functioning on the Dual-Gender scale. They can function as complete adults with little to no noticable difference between themselves and their single-gendered counterparts.

**Secondary Type A:**

Persons born Dual-Gendered and classified “Secondary Type A” at birth are the lowest portion of the higher end of the Dual-Gender scale. They can near perfectly function, though they do often experience an ache between the legs, though not nearly as powerfully as Primary and Secondary Type Bs.

Secondary Type As often don’t need toys and their partner’s penis or vagina - depending upon their own sexual interests and dominant gender - is enough to satisfy them. They will need pleasure merely one every two weeks.

**Primary Type B:**

Persons born Dual-Gendered and classified “Primary Type B” at birth are on the middle portion of the Dual-Gender scale. They cannot function as well as Primary Type As can though they can care for themselves better than Secondary Type Bs.

Primary Type Bs will need to pleasure themselves up to twice every other day. Going without it can cause disturbance as their vagina will begin to throb and become a distraction until they reach their orgasm.

Toys work and they can bring themselves to the edge, thus allowing them to live on their own if they so wish.

**Secondary Type B:**

Persons born Dual-Gendered and classified “Secondary Type B” at birth stand at the lowest of the Dual-Gender scale. Those classified as Secondary Type B are born incontinent, thus requiring the usage of a diaper 24/7 as they are unable to control their bladder and bowls on their own.

With intense training, it is possible to train them to hold it in, although very few successful cases exist in the United States at this time. 

Those classified Secondary Type B will begin experiencing an emptiness or ache within their vagine at around the age of six or seven, though there have been cases of Type Bs experiencing it earlier.

As such, they will require more than toys to tide them over by the time they reach their mid to late teens and will require sexual pleasure at least two to three times a day every other day.

Due to the complications associated with Dual-Gendered Secondary Type B persons, most are put up for adoption or shipped shortly after birth to a group home for Dual-gendered members of society.

**Chapter One Part Two:** What To Expect When You’re Expecting Dual-Gender

Babies are a blessing but when they’re Dual-Gender, they often come with three times the work of their single-gender counterparts, depending on their classification.

In this self-help guide, we will glaze over “Primary and Secondary Type A”s as they are the highest functioning on the scale and thus don’t require quite as much care and aid as their “Secondary Type B” counterparts do.

Picture this. You’re young and married, a beautiful couple expecting your first child only to discover - either at birth or during a routine doctor’s appointment - that your child will be born Dual-Gender.

What do you do? To some, the answer may seem simple. They’re your child, you should raise them as you would raise any regular single-gendered child. But to others, the answer is so much more complicated.

Not all members of society want to raise a Primary or Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered child if they want to raise Dual-Gendered children at all. Abandoning them on the streets, however, is strictly prohibited and can land you up to five years in state prison.

So here are some options for if or when you find yourself faced with the decision of what to do with your Dual-Gendered child.

Option number one is to keep and raise the child. If you choose this path, we will cover what to do next in part one of chapter two, titled “How To Raise Your Type B Dual-Gendered Child”.

To glaze over the subject here, however, we will simply say that you can do all the research possible. If your child is Primary Type B, be sure to have a few toys around the house. Sexual toys, of course. This will also be covered in a later chapter.

If your child is Secondary Type B, consider going out to purchase “Dual-Gendered Diapers” as they are far thicker and more absorbent than your average diapers.

This will all be covered in a later chapter, so don’t feel lost since we’re not covering it now.

If you choose that you do not want to keep your Dual-Gendered son or daughter, that’s perfectly reasonable. The next step, in that case, would be to choose to adopt them out or send the off to a group home.

If you adopt them out, the same rules apply for them as any other adoption situation would go. If you choose to ship them to a group home, things will be a bit different.

But that will be covered in a later chapter.

To end this chapter and summarize part two, you have three choises when faced with a newborn Dual-Gendered child.

Option 1: Keep the child and do research into his or her specific classification of Type A or B. Don’t forget their dominant gender!

Option 2: Set them up for adoption. It’s as easy as 1-2-3, nothing changing save for the parts between their legs.

Option 3: Have them set for a group home. If you truly do not want to see your child again, this is the route to go as group home Dual-Gendered persons are often never permitted or even interested in contacting their birth parents.

In chapter two, we will begin the intense discussion of how to raise your “Type B” Dual-Gendered child. Until then!

\- Sharon, mother of two beautiful Dual-Gendered children

Austin - Primary Type B

Katie - Secondary Type B


	2. Raising Your Type B Dual-Gendered Child & Products To Consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caring for a Type B Dual-Gendered child is almost like caring for a baby or toddler, the only difference being what’s between their legs and that they can walk and talk and feed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check tag changes for each new chapter!!!

Caring for a Type B Dual-Gendered child is almost like caring for a baby or toddler, the only difference being what’s between their legs and that they can walk and talk and feed themselves.

When your child is born, he or she will be whisked away almost instantly on account of a few tests and exams which need to be preformed as soon as it’s clear the child is Dual-Gender. When this happens, do not fear. Your child is in good hands. The doctor is merely ensuring the child is Dual-Gender and not intersex. Once this has been determined, the child will be then tested to see whether their female or male system is stronger.

This will determine which will be used to urinate. Once that’s noted, your child’s dominant gender will be marked as either female or male, though only physically. These tests take twenty-four hours, after which the doctor will return your child and explain what category and classification she or he falls under.

After that, if you choose to keep your baby, you will pick their pronoun gender and name. You’ll spend a minimum of two extra days in the hospital before bringing the little one home. 

**Secondary Type B:**

On the chance that you wanted to be surprised by your baby’s gender, you will be sent home with a starter pack of Dual-Gender diapers which are fifty percent thicker and more absorbant than normal diapers.

When you get home, you’ll notice very little difference between a Dual-Gendered baby and a single-gender baby. As they get older, however, entering the average age of potty training for single-gender babies, you’ll need to check and possibly change their diaper as often as every one to two hours.

There are, of course, some Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered babies who don’t urinate as frequently as others. If that’s the case, don’t be alarmed and understand that it’s perfectly normal.

Regardless of whether they are Secondary or Primary Type be, at around the age of six or as early as age four, your child may begin to experience sudden and possibly painful erections. As such, he or she may begin to cry due to being unaware of what is happening. 

When this occurs, remain calm and gently talk to your child as you work them up to their orgasm. 

For Secondary and Primary, the ache in the vagine will come at around eight years old or as late as ten. 

In this case, use your own fingers to aid them to orgasm and don’t permit penetration toys until they reach the age of ten to twelve, depending on your child’s size. Once they’ve reached that age, monitor toy usage until roughly age thirteen or fourteen. 

Around age fourteen is when Primary and Secondary Type B children start to become different. Due take note, Primary Type B children are easy to potty train at the proper age and thus will not need diapers through their lives like Secondary.

At age fourteen, Primary Type B children are often able to satisfy themselves - reach orgasm - in the morning which often tides them over until evening whereas Secondary Type B children need to be satisfied three to five times a day, often with the use of a toy or caretaker.

This will remain the same for each until the rest of their lives.**

**Chapter Two Part Two:** Products To Consider For Your Secondary Type B Child

  * Dual-Gender Diapers
    * Dual-Gender diapers are fifty percent thicker and more absorbant than regular diapers, thus preventing diaper rash and preventing your little one from leaking.



  * Plastic pants
    * These are often useful for longer road trips when it’s harder to find a place to pull over and change your child, especially as he or she grows older. It prevents leakage up to twenty percent longer than the diaper itself.



  * Furniture and kitchen items
    * For some Secondary Type B children, some sex furniture often helps them fall asleep if they’ve been pleasure properly. A few examples that I myself have used for my daughters are below
      * Sex machine
      * Sex glider
      * High chair
      * Clothes
        * Most parents, like myself, prefer to keep their Dual-Gendered Secondary Type B child in nothing but a diaper as it saves laundry in the event of a leak.
        * Other options are having your little one be in a diaper and shirt or any form of clothing that unbuttons on the bottom
      * Doorway bouncer
        * This is very useful if your little wants to be near you and helps you keep an eye on your child’s diaper and sexual needs as well
      * Sippy cup
        * Sometimes Secondary Type B children can be hidden with a sudden ache or erection and a sippy cup can help prevent a sudden spill or stain



I hope this helped all of you and as a mother speaking with very much experience, I can say that I wish I had had someone give me a list such as this when I had my girls

~ Kelsey

Daughters:

Amy - thirteen, Secondary Type B

Emma - twenty-two, Secondary Type B

Hannah - nine, Secondary Type B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this weird ass AU information?


	3. The Truth About Dual-Gender Group Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve worked at Grandview Group Home For Dual-Gender Americans and it’s nothing like what it advertises itself to be. 
> 
> So before you even think about shipping your newborn Dual-Gender baby off to a group home, be sure to read this chapter where I share an inside look on what really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm uploading a lot.
> 
> yes it's weird.
> 
> I'm sorry (not really)

I’ve worked at Grandview Group Home For Dual-Gender Americans and it’s  _ nothing  _ like what it advertises itself to be. So before you even  _ think  _ about shipping your newborn Dual-Gender baby off to a group home, be sure to read this chapter where I share an inside look on what really happens.

**Admittance** :

When a child is admitted to a Dual-Gender Group Home, they are marked and tagged like animals. When they arrive, they are taken to the medical wing and given a large, painful shot which releases a small tracking beacon to allow the staff to always know where they are.

Once that happens, there is no leaving for them. After that, they’re branded with their own special number before being assigned a floor.

Each floor has one or two Caretakers and up to twenty children, ranging from newborn to elderly. While the Caretakers are the ones being paid to care for these infants, most often they are merely handed off to the older ones on the floor.

None of the patience are given names and the gender and pronouns that are used are given based on their primary parts for urination.

Once there, we move onto feeding.

**Feeding:**

Dual-Gendered people in group homes are treated like animals, everyone of them in the building - roughly two hundred and fifty in Grandview - are shuffled into a large, hot, stuffy room where they’re given bowls of tasteless sludge and no utensils, eating out of the bowl with their mouths or bare hands.

They’re fed twice a day and it’s this same situation each time. I’ve seen some die from illness either due to the food not being properly prepared or just due to their surroundings in general.

Which leads into cleanliness.

**Cleaning:**

They’re given a mass shower once a week and it’s only cold water for about five minutes. When they’re finished, they’re forcefully dressed and strapped into their clothes before either being returned to their beds - Primary and Secondary Type B - or strapped into a high chair if they’re Primary or Secondary Type A.

If they’re Primary or Secondary Type B, they often have a vibrating toy shoved up inside their vagina and anus, buzzing away at them  _ constantly  _ until their change at the end of the day where the toys are removed for the nightly enema.

Which brings me to the next point in regards to cleaning. Every night, the “patients” - as we’ll call them - are strapped down row by row by row in the health room, each of them given enemas before being put back in a diaper for the night where they’re not changed until morning.

As someone who works in the health wing, the things I have seen are horrible. I cannot tell you how many come in with rashes from being strapped in a dirty diaper for hours and I’ve pulled more vibrating toys out of these people than I can count.

**Pleasure:**

Almost every single one of the Type B patients in here suffers from overstimulation almost constantly on account of  _ always  _ having a buzzing toy inside of them, to the point that I genuinely worry that it’s permanently damaged some of them.

The lack of gentle care found in most group homes is absolutely disgusting and I cannot believe that it is still considered a viable option for parents who don’t wish to keep their Dual-Gender child.

I hope that, if you were considering giving your son or daughter to a group home, this chapter has convinced you otherwise.

Yours,

Samantha, a worried health official from Grandview Group Home For Dual-Gender Americans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Questions about this weird-ass AU?


	4. Type A (Primary and Secondary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short?
> 
> Well, I guess it's clear that I'm going to be writing more about Type B in the future when I finally choose to upload one of those shorts

If your son or daughter is Primary Type A, then there’s nothing more you need to do. They function and appear like normal single-gender citizens and the only difference is what’s between their legs.

A Secondary Type A is a little bit different, harder to define. Secondary Type As stand between Primary Type A and Primary Type B.

As covered in chapter one part two: definitions, a person classified as “Secondary Type A” doesn’t need toys to provide pleasure constantly. Their partner’s genitals are enough and while they do experience a small ache between the legs every now and again, they only need to engaged in a sexual, penetrative act every two weeks.

Carter - thirty-two, Primary Type A

*For more information on Type A, visit dualgenderinformation.org or give us a call at (202) 555-0195, extension 189.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> I'm interested


	5. Dos and Don'ts For Your Type B Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any single-gender children, encourage them to interact with their Dual-Gendered siblings to ensure their brothers or sisters feel included and don’t feel excluded or different from the family.

Do:

**Touch**

Help your child’s ache/erection if they’re still to young to help themselves or use toys. Adult fingers are thicker than a child’s and can cure aches better than the child can.

_ Always  _ remember that your child is still small and thus can reach the peak faster than a more experienced adult and as such, ensure you are gentle when giving handjobs and curing aches.

**Change diaper frequently**

Check and change your child’s diaper at  _ least  _ every other hour as Type B cannot control their bladder or bowls and as such urinate more often than others. Sitting in a soiled diaper for too long can become uncomfortable and lead to diaper rash.

Also ensure to check your child’s diaper two to three times in the middle of the night, depending on the amount of times diaper changes are needed during the day..

**Routine**

Keeping your child on a routine, changing their diaper at the same time of the day and letting them play with themselves and their toys at the same time, can help them control their aches and often can curb the amount of sudden aches and erections experienced during the day.

Keeping your child on a routine also keeps them healthier than a more sporadic day would. An example of a father’s morning and night routine for his Type B son will be covered in chapter eleven.

**Spend time with your child**

Try spending as much time with your child as possible, especially as they get older. The older your Dual-Gendered child gets, the more aware of their condition they will become. If they are attending public school (covered in chapter nine) your child may hear talk in the halls on how Dual-Gendered persons in society are a burdon on those who care for them.

Be sure to frequently assure your child that you love him or her and wouldn’t have them any other way. Talk to them while changing their diapers or while they play with their toys and they’ll be more likely to belive your words than otherwise.

Don’t:

**Punish them for touching themselves**

If you would prefer to help your child with their aches and erection, encourage them to come and ask you for help. This way, they can deal with whatever may be causing them trouble at the moment and you can show that you don’t mind helping.

**Forbid them from touching/toys**

Leaving your little one with an erection or ache for too long can cause problems with their system and can often result in a hospital stay. If you have chosen to train your child (see chapter eight) they will still need toy time, though not as often as if you simply deal with your child’s erections and aches and don’t try to set them to a routine.

**Leave a child below ten years old alone**

Children under ten years old are not permitted to use toys unsupervised and cannot often handle their own erections or aches without the aid of a parent or two. Leaving a child of ten or younger alone can cause problems if they experience an erection or ache.

**Ignore Diaper Change**

As mentioned in the dos of changing a diaper, leaving your child in their diaper for too long without changing can cause diaper rash and infection which can result in a hospital stay. Leaving your child in their diaper and ignoring if they try to tell you they need a change can cause disruption in the relationship, leading the child to believe they are not truly loved in the home.

If you have any single-gender children, encourage them to interact with their Dual-Gendered siblings to ensure their brothers or sisters feel included and don’t feel excluded or different from the family.

~ Thomas and Theresa, mother and father of one single-gender son and three Dual-Gender Type B daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I genuinely am curious, guys, like what do you think of this?


	6. Stimulating and Cleaning Your Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to properly stimulate and clean your little one for maximum pleasure and cleanliness

When it comes to caring for your Type B son or daughter, there are a few things you need to know in order to properly care for them and ensure them the maximum amount of comfort. As mentioned by Thomas and Theresa in chapter five, be gentle when curing your little one of the ache in their vagina as they are far smaller than your fingers and too much force can cause them pain.

In this chapter, we will be covering the best ways to stimulate your little one and how to ensure they are properly clean in order to prevent illness and infection which are a sure fire way to land a doctor’s appointment or illness.

When it comes to stimulating your little one, there are a few rules to follow. Number one is to not stretch them too far too fast if you plan to use your fingers. Depending upon the age they are, those under nine years old can often only fit two of your adult sized fingers inside before discomfort begins.

If you’re choosing to use toys to help them, do  _ not  _ allow them to use toys that are inserted into the vagina as it can often cause pain and become lodged within them as their walls are still small and tight at that age.

If you want to use these types of toys, it’s advised to wait until age ten or twelve. If your child is bigger than children of his or her age group, be sure to consult a doctor first.

One such toy my caretaker has used on me when I experience a particularly stubborn ache is the vibrator which helps ease aches in a more pleasurable, soothing way more then fingers do. 

If you hold or rub the vibrator over the clitoris, it helps stimulate your little one and can even lead them to become sexed out which is the perfect mindset to guide them to sleep. If you choose to use your fingers to ease aches as many parents do, do  _ not  _ begin until your child starts complaining of pain.

If you catch your child with their hand down his or her pants (Primary Type B) or diaper (Secondary Type B), kindly redirect them though keep an eye on them. When they begin to complain about being in pain down there is when you can introduce your fingers but do  _ not  _ do so earlier as it can cause serious problems.

The case when stimulating your little one may change is if you’ve chosen to toy train him or her which means to either train them to only get off on your fingers or only with a certain toy. Some caretakers and parents have even managed to train their child to experience an ache or erection at the sight of a certain toy.

For more information on that subject, flip to chapter eight: Should You Train Your Dual-Gendered Child.

To clean your little one, you’ll want to make sure their penis and vagina and butt are perfectly sparkling. My caretaker will always take a little baby wipe, stroking over my penis before getting a new one and cleaning out my vagina, being sure to get deeper swipes and being sure to swipe over the clitoris which is a pleasurable feeling.

Always be gentle and always make sure to wash your child’s toys before inserting them back into the child to prevent illness and infection. If your child is sick, one sensation we enjoy is to lift our flaps and take the baby wipe to our sensitive skin there.

If you want a more thorough way to clean your child’s insides, an enema would be the route to go. However, always check with your doctor first and have the child’s first enema done at the doctor’s office so that you and the child know what to expect when it’s done properly.

Another suggestion which is entirely optional is shaving your child. This is more often done in parents and caretakers who have chosen to engage in a sexual relationship with their Dual-Gendered child or charge (see chapter ten) but some children feel cleaner if there’s no pubic hair for the urine to catch in.

In that case, again speak to your doctor and child and ensure to do slow, gentle stroke with just enough pressure that you don’t break skin and draw blood.

~ A clean shaven Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered girl


	7. Doctor’s Visits and Hospital Stays: What They Entail For Your Dual-Gendered Child And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's appointments and hospital stays can be stressful for your Type B little one so here's what you can expect

**Doctor’s Visits**

Having a Dual-Gendered son and daughter means having lots of doctor’s appointments and even the occasional hospital stay.

The standard check your child will receive happens at age six and merely consists of a few questions and x-rays before you’re sent on your way.

The next exam happens in the teen years and is  _ far  _ more in depth than the one before it. By the teenage years, most Type B Dual-Gendered persons have begun playing with toys if they haven’t already engaged in vaginal or anal sex.

The teenage exam occurs between the ages of thirteen and sixteen and may need to be done twice, depending on if your child has begun playing with toys by the time of the first exam.

The exam is similar to a gyno exam for single-gender females. The doctor will feel inside and bring the patient to orgasm to ensure they’re able to. They will do a quick look and check of the penis, working it to hardness then over to orgasm to ensure it functions correctly as well.

The exam takes thirty minutes in total and will also include having your child urinate into a cup in front of the doctor so they can ensure your child can properly urinate with no pain.

If your child is afraid and refuses to relax so the doctor can have a proper look, the doctor may ask you to provide your child pleasure to distract them enough that the doctor can see what needs to be seen.

If the doctor finds anything wrong, they will contact you within three business days to discuss what they’ve found and what can be done.

**Hospital Stays**

Hospital stays, along with everything else connected with Dual-Gendered persons, depend upon which classification your Dual-Gendered child falls into.

If your child is classified as Primary or Secondary Type A, their hospital stay will fall along the regular route of any normal, single-gendered person, which includes their hospital scrubs and which floor they’re admitted on.

Primary Type B patients are similar, though since they’re closer to the bottom of the scale, they’ll need a little more care than any Type A. If your child is Primary Type B, he or she will be roomed with another Primary Type B patient with a divider between the two. Their hospital stay will be near exactly like those of Type A, the only difference being a specialized nurse comes in at the beginning and end of their stay to relieve any ache or erection they may be experiencing.

You might be wondering, ‘well, why can’t my son/daughter handle their problem on their own?’ and the answer is simple. Because of the placement of the needle, the best way to keep the patient’s IV port sterile is to ensure they don’t touch themselves during their stay.

Some patients, depending on how old they are and how new to aches and erections they may be, need to be restrained to the bed in order to ensure nothing happens.

Secondary Type B patients are the ones who will have the most intense stay and often need home care afterwards to help ween them off of the treatment they are given at the hospital.

Because Secondary Type B patients are often hit with sudden aches and erections, nurses can’t constantly stop in to assist and parents cannot always be in the hospital.

For Secondary Type B, they’re given their own private room with a plastic sheet over the bed to clean up any spills that may occur. They’re fit with a penis pumper to aid in erection and urination. They also have a pump attached to their vagina to aid with achs and a tube worked up inside of their anus to help with bowel movements.

Many Secondary patients are  _ greatly  _ against this and as such must often be restrained in order to ensure they’re given the proper care. But once the machines get started, they tend to settle in rather quickly.

Due to this, they can develope an addiction for constant stimulation and so a nurse will be sent home for the following week to properly ween them back into their normal schedule

Sincerely, 

Nurse Jackie


	8. Training Your Dual-Gendered Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potty and toy edition

One of the reasons many parents often choose to send their Dual-Gendered child to a group home (covered in chapter three) or set them up for adoption is due to the amount of care Dual-Gendered children will require even to adulthood.

But there are some parents who choose to train their Dual-Gender child to care for themselves both with aches and erections as well as the bathroom.

As with everything, there are pros and cons to this which will be covered in this chapter.

First, let’s go over potty training your Dual-Gendered child. 

As covered in chapter one which gave definitions and descriptions of each classification of Dual-Gender, those who are Secondary Type B are incontinnetn and cannot control their bladder. However, there are ways to potty train your child.

Most often, parents choose to just have their child change their own diapers, though some parents have another method which is the one we refer to as ‘potty training’.

Starting from age four or five, depending upon whether or not the child is enrolled in school, parents will adjust their child’s routine  **(see chapter five)** to accommodate the ‘potty training’.

What most parents do is adjust their child’s schedule so that the child spends a certain amount of time per day on the potty. There are also some parents who choose to keep their child on the potty throughout the night, though this can cause the child some discomfort and as such, is not encouraged.

If you’re the kind of parent or guardian who would prefer to change as few diapers as possible and if your child fusses being left in a soiled diaper for too long, consider the travel potty for long car rides which is similar to a car seat and perfectly safe.

If you do choose to potty train your Dual-Gendered child, consider speaking to others you know who have done so in the past. And always ensure to talk to your child about what you’re doing as some Dual-Gendered children don’t take to potty training as easily as others.

Moving on from potty training, we will also discuss toy training in this chapter. Primary and Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered persons are the ones who experience aches and erections more frequently than their Type A counterparts. Because of this, they’ll often need parental aid or toys to help satisfy them.

But the toys can often become an addiction and as such, it’s encouraged for parents to aid their child with aches and erections. However, there are some parents who choose to leave their child on their own for the majority of the day  **(highly discouraged for Secondary Type B)** and as such, there have been incidents of children injuring themselves from unsupervised toy use.

Leaving your Dual-Gendered child home alone will be covered in chapter ten but for now, let’s elaborate more on toy training your child which will come in handy if you choose to leave your child alone.

Toy training your child is, once again, tied into the routine or schedule you keep your child on. In fact, though this doesn’t happen often, sometimes toy training your child can lead to predictable aches and erections. 

For example, if you have your child use a toy for several hours in the morning, middle of the day, and before bed, it sometimes occurs where they will only experience aches and erections during that time.

As rare as it is, some parents try to toy train their child in the hopes to make the child’s life (and their own) easier since aches and erections most often strike without warning and can cause some complications.

Once you’ve decided to toy train your child, it’s time to determine which toys they can use and at what time of day. Many parents allow their child to keep a vibrating plug in and pleasure themselves with a vibrator several times through the day while other parents keep their child on a far stricter schedule.

This strict schedule is, of course, dependent upon if your child is enrolled in public school  **(chapter nine)** and also depends upon your routine as a parent. While chapter fourteen is focused more on a morning and nightly routine, the author - name undisclosed - will also cover a toy training schedule briefly.

There are some parents who don’t have any interest in toy training their child and in this is perfectly fine. Of course, there’s always the chance their child will  _ want  _ to be toy trained and this will also be discussed briefly in chapter nine.

Hopefully this chapter helped you decide what is the best course of action for your child!

Anna

-potty and toy trained Secondary Type B Dual-Gendered girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


	9. School Selection, Education, Tax Coverage, and Discounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be covered this chapter - 
> 
> Part One: School Selection
> 
> Part Two: Education
> 
> Part Three: Tax Coverage
> 
> Part Four: Discounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably enjoying writing this more than I should be

**Part One: School Selection**

When your child turns three or four, you as a parent have the choice of whether or not you would like to enroll them in preschool. If you choose to, you have the option of a private Dual-Gendered school or a public Dual-Gendered school.

With private Dual-Gendered schools, each classroom only allows up to seven students and each child has their own ‘helper’ for the day who will be informed about the child’s home schedule that you supply to the school once your child is accepted.

With public Dual-Gendered schools, the classroom can have up to twenty-five students and three teachers, one being the head teacher and the other two being the aids.

When considering what type of school to enroll your son or daughter in, it’s important to think about how much attentive care you want your child to receive. If you want your child to receive close and intense care and attention, the private school is the best option to go with.

It’s advised that, if your child was enrolled in preschool, that they stay with that same school “Public/Private Dual-Gender school” through the age of nine.

When your child is older, you can consider if you want public or private school, similarly to the preschool, but there’s another factor to consider.

When looking for schools for children age ten and older, there are more options than just the public/private school choice. The choices you’ll have available to you are as follows.

Public Dual-Gendered Schools

Private Dual-Gendered Schools

Public Mixed Schools

Private Mixed Schools

If you choose to send your child to a public Dual-Gendered school or a public or private mixed school, these schools require your son or daughter to be capable of changing their own diaper  **(see chapter ten for more detail)** as well as being toy trained or able to handle their aches and erections on their own  **(refer back to chapter eight)**

A pro of mixed school is it gives your child and their single-gender classmates exposure to the other and helps everyone realize that no matter what’s between your legs, everyone is the same when it comes to education. However, there’s also the con of many Dual-Gendered children find themselves bullied by their single-gender classmates for what they are.

When enrolling your child in a public Dual-Gendered school, your child will be required to change themselves and handle their aches and erections on their own. Many public Dual-Gendered schools require the students to already have their aches and erections (if possible) on a tight schedule so as not to frequently and suddenly disturb the class.

With public schools, each classroom is set on a bathroom and toy schedule which gives your child a few openings throughout the school day to go to the bathroom to change their diaper and resolve any aches or erections they’re experiencing.

Otherwise, they’re asked to remain seated and silent through the day until these breaks.

Because of these rules and the fact that some parents prefer to let their child go as is without being toy trained or able to change their own diapers (though some children request to be taught) most of these parents choose to try to enroll their child in a private Dual-Gendered classroom.

In these classrooms, students are in small groups of seven to ten with up to five aids along with the head teacher. In private schools, children are not required to be toy trained or know how to change their own diapers and most diaper changes take place inside the classroom itself.

These private schools also strive to teach Dual-Gendered children to love themselves as they are and often have a day where each student wears only a diaper and nothing else (in the classroom only,  **see chapter eleven** for out-in-public rules).

Many parents prefer this atmosphere for allowing their children to accept themselves and not forcing the child to train themselves or learn how to change their own diapers and as such, Private Dual-Gendered Schools are often in high demand.

One final option, which will be covered in Part Two: Education of this chapter, is the option to homeschool your son or daughter.

**Part Two: Education**

The education your child will receive fluctuates and varies depending upon what sort of schooling he or she is receiving.

In all for of schooling - public, private, Dual, or mixed - your child will learn the basic lessons of English, History, Math and Science. 

The different variations of lessons they’ll receive in the form of their science classes. If they attend a mixed public or private school, the anatomy of Dual-Gender will be discussed but only briefly. If your child is Dual-Gendered and attending a mixed school, they’ll be given a more in depth packet about Dual-Gendered anatomy and given a seperate test to take, but they’re expected to teach themselves.

In Dual-Gendered schools, both Dual-Gender and Single-Gender anatomy are discussed equally and in Dual-Gendered private schools - with parental permission - Dual-Gender students will strip down to study themselves to gain a better understanding of their own anatomy.

If you make the choice to homeschool your child, you’ll be required to take several courses and purchase multiple packets regarding what courses and information per course your child needs to learn before taking an exam at the end of each year to ensure they were properly educated.

For parents who choose to homeschool their Dual-Gendered child and are engaged in a sexual relationship with their child,  **(see chapter twelve)** it’s encouraged that they educate their child while both (save for Secondary Type B children) are naked and exposed to the other.

**Part Three: Tax Coverage**

Believe it or not, there is tax coverage when it comes to having a son or daughter who is Dual-Gendered. For those who are Secondary Type B, they will always be considered a dependent in the eyes of the law and as such, their parents can claim them as dependent in their taxes.

Because of this, their parent/guardian (significant other/spouse in the rare instances that the Type B is in a relationship) will always receive a certain amount of money back from the Government for each tax season, the amount depending upon how much they needed to purchase for their Dual-Gendered relative over the last year.

For this reason, many parents are adverse to their child moving out of the house (along with the worry that the child cannot care for him or herself) due to the fact that if the child lives on his or her own, the parent no longer receives tax money.

**Part Four: Discounts**

We know how weird this section of the chapter may seem but it will make more sense in a few moments.

Once your child is born and classed as Dual-Gendered, they’ll be given an ID card of sorts stating their name, birthday, Dual-Gender ID number, along with their classification. This tes into the “discounts” section of this chapter because all items for Dual-Gendered children - diapers, sippy cups, toys, clothes, etc. - can be gotten for a half-off discount when the child’s ID is shown at check out.

The child’s ID can also be used in other situations such as eating out where they’ll receive a special high chair with a tighter strap (specified on ID and  **clarified in chapter fourteen** ) and led to a more private section of the restaurant designated for Dual-Gendered persons in their family  **(see chapter eleven)** if the ID is shown to the host or hostess while being seated. 

The child’s ID will also need to be seen and documented by whatever form of schooling the child is enrolled in so that their ID number can be properly filed. ID’s can also be used at Dual-Gendered pools ( **see chapter eleven).**

Signed, Dual-Gender ID Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


	10. Leaving Your Type B Child Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being home alone as a Dual-Gender can be scary but also exhilarating depending on how old you are when you’re first left alone. If you've spent years with your mom and/or dad doing everything for you, being alone can be both scary and exciting at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I got really really off topic here
> 
> Ah well, not like a lot of people are invested in this

For some parents, the idea of leaving their dependent son or daughter home alone can be a terrifying thought and as such, the children are often dragged to every outing or grocery trip with their parent until they pass away or find themselves in a relationship.

Many parents are under the false belief that being Dual-Gender affects the child’s intelligence levels and thus the child cannot learn how to change his or her own diapers nor how to use toys on their own.  **(see chapter fifteen, part one)**

This isn’t true and while it’s highly discouraged for Secondary Type B persons to be left home alone for several hours, it’s not illegal. In this chapter, we’ll be discussing how to ensure your child is perfectly capable of handling themselves in the house alone should you as a parent or guardian need to run an errand and not want to have to bring the child along.

……………

Previously covered in  **chapter five** , having your son or daughter on a predictable routine or schedule can greatly help them to keep their lives in order as well as help you as a parent ensure diaper changes happen as frequently as necessary.

However, routines and schedules can also be useful if you’re planning to leave your Secondary or Primary Type B child home alone. These schedules can be the routine you already have set for your son or daughter or you can reinvent one specifically for these home alone occasions.

A very important note to remember when it comes to leaving your son or daughter home alone is to ensure they’re not spending most of the time playing with toys or neglecting diaper changes. As a mother of five Dual-Gender Type B children, having five soaked and soggy diapers to come home and change along with five grouchy kids isn’t a very encouraging thing that prompts me to leave my kids alone.

As much as it might annoy the kids, also go over their home alone routine before leaving the house. There have been too many days when I’ve come home to five diaper rashes since my kids didn’t bother to change their diapers no matter how uncomfortable they grew.

Having your child repeat and rehearse their home alone schedule can lead to you discovering if they’re simply forgetting their routine or intentionally ignoring it. For some parents of Dual-Gender children that I know, they have alarms set on their son or daughter’s phone set to go off throughout the day with reminders to change their diapers or eat breakfast or lunch.

These alarms are great especially with the free app called “Reminder-i” which sends a notification to  _ your  _ phone if your son or daughter ignores or accepts the alarm. With that, you can contact your child and make sure things are done, reminding them that you’re able to see whenever they clear alarms.

The routine I keep my kids on starts before I even leave the house. I make sure they’ve all gone potty recently before changing their diapers and playing with them to stem any incoming aches or erections.

Then I set their alarms and head out. Each time a get a notification, I click into the Nest Cams I have set throughout the house - to keep an eye on them - and check to see what each child is doing and if they’re doing as their alarm told them to.

They’re usually not so I send them a gentle little reminder.

Some children of parents I know are so desperate to prove to their parents that they can handle themselves that they often change their diapers every hour to prevent leaks and remind their parents that they can handle themselves.

If you don’t like the idea of your son or daughter having free roam through the house like some people I know, there are stores that sell special potties that you can strap your child to and leave them there without a diaper through the day. This makes clean up easier and so there’s no diapers to change except to empty the potty.

When it comes to leaving your Type B child home alone, the first thing you should do is give them a short trial run. Most parents only want to go for five minutes but that’s hardly enough to determine how trustworthy your son or daughter is. The first time you ever leave your son or daughter alone, the best thing to do is go somewhere for about an hour.

If you’re not comfortable with leaving the house for the first time that long, I know some parents who stay in the house but stay in one room and get some work done for that first hour before talking to their child.

This allows you to keep a close eye on your child and can help determine if your son or daughter is trustworthy enough to be left alone.

Once you’ve decided that leaving them alone is going to go well, it’s a good idea to sit down with your son or daughter to create their routine. Ensure they know which toys to use to help with aches and erections and make sure they change their diaper as often as they need to.

Sometimes, depending upon how young your son or daughter is, they may feel as though they’re losing your attention and because of this, will intentionally go without changing their diaper in the hopes that no matter what kind of attention you give them wen you return - good  _ or  _ bad - they’ll be getting attention nonetheless.

Always ensure your son or daughter that you’re not neglecting them. Sometimes children don’t see being left home alone as being abandoned and there are some Dual-Gender children who don’t  _ want  _ to be left alone.

Always discuss being home alone with your son or daughter and if they’re on board, come up with a routine that both of you are happy with.

Being home alone as a Dual-Gender can be scary but also exhilarating depending on how old you are when you’re first left alone. If you've spent  _ years  _ with your mom and/or dad doing everything for you, being alone can be both scary and exciting at the same time.

Hopefully this chapter helped!

Susan, mother of five Dual-Gender Secondary Type B sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts please!!!


	11. Traveling: Road trips, plane trips, beach trips, and park trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Above all, the one thing that many families with a Dual-Gendered loved one find the most difficult is traveling. 
> 
> Whether a five minute car ride to the store or a three hour trip to the beach, traveling with someone with Dual-Gender can be both difficult and even embarrassing in some cases.
> 
> That’s why this chapter is fully dedicated to all forms of travel to ensure you and your little one are happy as can be in any situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a long one here, bruh

**Traveling** : 

When it comes to traveling with your Dual-Gendered child, there is no general information that covers all forms of traveling. The forms of traveling we’re covering are are road/plane trips, beach trips, and park trips.

While these may seem simple enough and first appear as though one rule covers them all, each have their own unique addition that allows your child to flourish comfortably in that specific situation.

………………………………….

1: Road trips, plane trips

Road and plane trips are almost exactly similar which is why they’re going to be discussed together. The only difference is that planes involve a more public exposure than road trips do.

When it comes to traveling with a Dual-Gendered person, car trips are probably one of the most dreaded things to do. Dealing with aches and erections and constant diaper changes, parents become angry and exasperated by the time they arrive at their destinations, some even regretting having children in the first place.

No matter the age, all Dual-Gendered persons are required to ride in a car seat. Depending on the type your child has been conditioned on, a regular car seat will be fine. However, if your child is Primary or Secondary Type B, a specially designed Dual-Gender car seat may be the way to go.

These car seats have a high back but also include extra straps that provide pressure between the legs for your child and also prevents him or her from squirming or moving near at all.

There are three brands of car seats built for Dual-Gendered persons and both have their own pros and cons. If you’re worried about which is best and which is worse, no worries, we’re here to help.

……………………………

_ SeatVue: _

_ SeatVue _ is the car seat that is a straight, high backed seat as mentioned above.  _ SeatVue _ comes with a strap to secure the seat into the car, freeing up the seatbelt to be pulled across your child’s chest. Once secured, the seat also homes with a harness seatbelt. Your child’s arms go through and the harness latches at their chest and waist. Lastly,  _ SeatVue _ includes a thicker cloth buckle that’s pulled between your child’s legs and clips to the waist buckle, allowing for maximum pressure and minimum movement.

_ SeatVue _ also comes with cuffs on the side for your child’s wrists and arms as well as their legs to insure maximum movement preventage.

Some pros of  _ SeatVue _ are that int provides the optimum amount of pressure to the child’s groin and many parents have reported that the number of times they’ve had to pull over to aid have been reduced by at least seventy percent. This also includes changes for diaper changes as the seat provides the child a comforting tightness that takes away the discomfort of a soiled diaper.

Cons of  _ SeatVue _ , however, are that it takes too long to get the child in and out of the seat and often times, children fuss as they become addicted to the pressure on their groin and tantrums are often thrown when they’re taken out of the seat.

_ SeatVue _ has also been sued by several parents on account of how difficult it is for the child to be removed in the event of a crash or in the event that the child suffers from a siezure or some other medical ailment.

……………………………..

_ Bodiparte: _

_ Bodiparte _ is a brand created in France and is much more physically invasive than the  _ SeatVue _ as well as more dangerous, although there are some parents who prefer it to other brands.

_ Bodiparte _ uses the car seatbelt to strap the carseat into the car (much like a regular carseat) and includes the harness similarly to the  _ SeatVue _ . The difference between these two is that there are two sexual contraptions that come along with the  _ Bodiparte. _

The first is an anal attachment, which inserts into your child’s hole and comes with straps to strap your child’s legs out to the side. There’s also a vaginal attachment, exactly like the anal attachment, though it includes a piece to fit inside your child’s vagina as well as a vaginal cup which suction seals over your child’s urethra to collect urine (if your child’s primary physical gender is female).

Both the anal and vaginal attachments vibrate, to provide the maximum amount of pleasure and ensure your child is able to experiment max comfort during their ride.

Along with the anal and vaginal is a penis vaccum which sucks and milks your child’s penis through the ride, saving the cum and/or urine in a bag in the back of the seat which eventually needs to be emptied.

This seat is not nearly as restrictive as  _ SeatVue _ , instead giving the child enough space to thrust their hips forward into the penis vaccum as well as push the anal attachment deeper inside of themselves.

The pros of  _ Bodiparte _ state that the child exhausts themselves out, spending most of their car ride enjoying and exploring these new sensations and parents enjoy not only not having to help with aches and erections but also not having any diapers to change either on the way or once they’ve arrived at their location.

A large con, however, is that these attachments can often fail, either causing a mess of cum, urine, and feces to spill out but also to jam and become stuck inside or on your child, causing severe discomfort and, in some cases, permanent problems. Similarly to the  _ SeatVue _ , the  _ Bodiparte _ is dangerous in the event of a car crash as the child is often seated naked and exposed, thus allowing glass and metal to strike and slash the child’s skin.

………………………..

_ Oncar _

_ Oncar _ is the last car seat we’ll be talking about today and widely the most prefered as well as most advanced. While the  _ SeatVue _ focused on keeping your child still and trapped and the  _ Bodiparte _ focused on keeping your child pleasured, the  _ Oncar _ makes both pleasure and comfort their priority.

The  _ Oncar _ is similar to the  _ SeatVue _ in regards to the harness like seatbelt it provides for your child. It also works similarly to the  _ Bodiparte _ in which the regular car seatbelt is used to strap the carseat into the car.

What makes it different from these two, however, is the groin belt (simialr to the  _ SeatVue _ ). 

The groin belt for the  _ Oncar _ is attached to the seat and shaped like a diaper. You strap it onto your child before strapping them into the harness. It also works over top of your child’s diaper which means there’s no need to strip your child down like in the  _ Bodiparte. _

With the _Oncar_ , the groin belt includes bluetooth hook up, requiring a parent to download the _Oncar_ _Control_ app, allowing them to control the length and strength of the pressure their child experiences around their groin. It also includes an egg like device within which is positioned directly beneath your child’s vagina. When turned on, the _Oncar_ provudes the level of vibration and pressure the parent decides.

This way, when your child begins to fuss, the parent can turn on the  _ Oncar  _ groin belt, squeezing and vibrating and even rubbing their child’s penis and vagina until he or she relaxed and cums.

When it comes to the soiled diaper, the parent can merely tap that choice on the app which will then start a different type of vibrating which will calm the child if he or she has begun to fuss due to their soiled diaper.

Many parents love and prefer the  _ Oncar _ due to all these features as well as the fact that fatality rate of the Dual-Gendered child with an  _ Oncar _ in a crash are far lower than the rate of children in  _ SeatVue _ and  _ Bodiparte. _

Like everything, however, there are cons. These cons, however, are more in regards to the child’s comfort in regards to parental complaints.

The  _ Oncar _ doesn’t turn itself off, therefore parents need to ensure they either set a length of time on the app so it will shut off after that given amount of time  _ or _ they pay attention until they know their child has cum, and then turn the groin belt off with the app.

If they don’t, this can cause lots of discomfort, overstimulation, and sometimes even pain with the child if the pressure and vibrations continue after orgasm.

……………………..

**Plane:**

The best way to comfortably travel with a Dual-Gendered person in a car is a car seat and that’s no different with a plane.

When traveling by plane with a Dual-Gendered child, your two options are either a specialized carseat for the plane or drugging your child to remain unconscious during the entire flight (a prefered method for children ten and under).

This specialized car seat comes with a diaper cover which squeezes and relaxes very tightly, very frequently in order to provide your child pleasure as well as soothe and relax them into a drugged light state so that the only thing they do when experiencing aches and erections is squirm.

Some parents have the issue where their child becomes noisy when tired or experiencing pleasure, so these specialized car seat ( _ Gipo _ ) also come with a pacifier which, if absolutely necessary, can be strapped around your child’s head and held in place.

Lastly, the seat also comes with sound canceling headphones as well as a sleeping mask/blindfold, allowing the child to hear and see nothing, forcing them to only focus on the pleasure they’re experiencing.

…………………………..

2: Beach trips

Don’t you hate when you go to the beach and no matter how many showers you take, you still find sand everywhere?

This is even worse when going to the beach with a Dual-Gendered person. This is because sand finds its way into a normal diaper, thus sticking to the Dual-Gendered persons penis and vagina, either from urine or cum, causing maximum itchiness and discomfort. As a result, they’re likely to rub themselves against the ground to try and get rid of the feeling, which causes more sand to get into the diaper, thus causing more discomfort.

If you’re planning to go to the beach, there are two products you can purchase to prevent this from happening.

The first product is a brand called  _ Absorbancy _ which is similar to a swim diaper but also comes with body safe tape which can be used on the top and leg holes of the diaper, preventing sand from getting inside and also preventing your child from easily pulling the diaper off.

Some parents dislike this when it comes to changing the child’s diaper since there’s all the tape that needs to be removed but others prefer it since they don’t have to spend several minutes longer that evening cleaning their child, only to find out in the middle of the night that there’s still three evil little grains of sand hiding within the child’s vagina.

The other brand is called  _ Swaddles _ and is more of a body suit/wet suit. It includes a tight shirt and tight diaper, a zipper in the back which is how it’s put on and taken off. You can either choose a full wetsuit which is long sleeves and long pants with a built in diaper  _ or _ a tight onesie type thing.

Parents like this as it’s tight enough to provide pleasure to the child as well as prevent sand from getting inside. Other parents (the ones who find themselves embarrassed by being out in public with someone Dual-Gender) dislike it because of the obviousness of the child’s erection.

…………………..

3: Park Trips

When traveling to parks, it’s important to make sure your child has everything she or he needs in order to be comfortable. Therefore, many parents keep an outing bag for their child. If you’re a parent who doesn’t want to be obvious about your child’s illness or disorder (however you prefer to refer to it as), you don’t need to bring a diaper bag. Some parents choose to bring a regular backpack which includes diapers, powder, lotion, a change of clothes, and some pleasure toys.

However, most parks will also incude a family bathroom specifically for those with Dual-Gender. These bathrooms include everything you need, a change of cltohes in every size for every gender, toys (and a special washer so no one gets sick), as well as powder, lotion, diapers of all size, and anything else you need.

For those parents who don’t use a specific type of diaper or supplies for their child (such as non-allergenic diapers, powder, etc.), these bathrooms are the perfect thing and many parents perfer it as opposed to having to bring a backpack or diaper bag and running the risk of not having the supplies they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What car seat would you choose and why?


	12. Continuing Aid For Your Child After They Turn Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once children turn eighteen, they're considered an adult and expected to do everything for themselves. When it comes to Dual-Gender, things don't have to go the way they do for other children.

For some parents, spending so many years caring intimately for your child becomes something of a routine and it’s not uncommon for parents to begin dreaming of their child in the night. As a result, it is legal to enter a sexual relation with your child, so long as you properly register it. For many parents, entering this type of relationship with their son or daughter is less for the sexual aspect of it and more for the personal reassurance that someone is their to take care of their child for the rest of the child’s life.

Many parents spend much of their child’s life worried about what is going to happen to the child once they hit age eighteen and that’s partly what we’re going to cover in this chapter as well. 

First though, a warning. You  _ must _ register your relationship with your state’s legislation in order for the relationship to be legal. The consequences of failing to do so can be up to ten years jail time and/or the child being removed from the home for a temporary or permanent period of time.

So now the question is; how do I know what the best option is for my child and I? The answer is relatively simple. It depends almost entirely on what you as a parent feel most comfortable doing. Dual-Gendered Persons need care for the entirety of their lives, either from a spouse/significant other (see  **chapter seven** of our second book, coming soon), their parents, or an outside care center or guardian. In this chapter, we’ll be covering each of these options in depth to ensure you as a parent are properly informed of the best methods of care for you and your child.

The options which will be covered in this chapter are as follows:

Continuing Parental Care

Continuing In-Home Parental Care

Intimate Parental Care

In-Home Caretaker

Part-Time

Full-Time

Part Time External Care

External Care Center

Part-Time 

Full-Time

……………………………….

1)  **Continuing In-Home Parental Care**

We’ll start right off with continuing parental care which ties closely to entering a relationship with your child.

For many parents, the thought of anyone else but themselves caring for their child after they’ve spent seventeen years doing exactly that is a struggle. Many parents develop a routine with their child and don’t like the idea of throwing their son or daughter off of this routine, even if it means allowing someone else to care for their child. 

When your child turns seventeen, there are two applications that fall under parental care that become available within a week of your child’s birthday. The first application is called “Continuing In-Home Parental Care” which can be filled out through mail, online, or over the phone. The second application is called “Intimate Care” and falls under the topic of entering a sexual relationship with your child and will be covered shortly.

Due to how long these applications take to fill out, it’s best to start considering options when your child is fifteen or sixteen instead of waiting until you have access to the applications themselves.

With “Continuing In-Home Parental Care”, you’ll need to have your child’s physician give them a full inside and out physical in order to ‘prove they’re still affected with their disability’ (according to the Continuing In-Home Parental Care application, despite the fact that Dual-Gender is not a temporary disability). 

Along with the physician note, you as a parent will also have to fill out a financial report to prove you are financially stable to continue caring for your child. The application can be submitted any time after one week of your child’s birthday and takes five months before you will hear a confirmation on whether or not it has been received. 

If it is not approved, you will receive a notice informing you of why it was rejected and what you can do to correct it (keep in mind that you must wait one week after receiving this notice before you can submit the corrections). If you do not meet their financial threshold of eligibility, you will receive the option of one of the following;

  * Six month extension beyond your child’s eighteenth birthday in order to become financially eligible w/insurance aid
  * Raise on discount available with your child’s Dual-Gender ID card
  * Insurance paid part-time at home caretaker



If you decide none of these options work for you or you would rather not go with any of these options, you have until your child’s eighteenth birthday to become financially eligable on your own (without the aid of insurance claims). If you fail to re-apply by your child’s eighteenth birthday, the child will be removed from the home and placed in an 18+ group home for Dual-Gendered persons.

Below is a list of requirements in order for your “Continuing In-Home Parental Care” application to be accepted

1: House Income for one parent - $25,500 per year

If you as a single parent make $15,000 or less per year and are actively working, either from home or otherwise, you are eligible for a free part-time aid and financial aid from insurance

2: House Income for two parents - $81,450 per year

3: Thorough physician report dated a week before or after your child’s seventeenth birthday

4: A financial report on your monthly and yearly income per parent

5: List of supplies, furniture, toys, etc. you have for your son or daughter 

6: List of how many diapers your child uses per month

7: List of how many aches/erections your child averages per month

8: Type of education your child has received (see  **chapter nine** )

9: List of how many rooms and stairs you have in your home as well as where the child’s bedroom is

10: Assessment from psychologist in determination of how functional your child is

Once your application is accepted, you will receive a confirmation notice in the mail as well as a document that keeps record of everything you’ve included in your application so that, if asked, you can present proof that you are legally able to care for your child for the rest of their lives.

The Continuing In-Home Parental Care application must be renewed every five to ten years (depending on whether or not you are receiving a part-time in-home aid based on your financial eligibility).

………………..

2)  **Intimate Parental Care**

The other option for Continuing Parental Care is the sexual relation with your child. What you’re likely thinking now is ‘I’ve already been touching and stimulating my child since they were four, how is this any different?’ The difference now between what you have been doing and what you will be doing is simply that you have more control over your child’s life than you would have before.

The meaning here is that you make all total decisions for your child. If you had moved on with one of the other options for your child’s continuing care (either Continuing In-Home Parental Care or otherwise), your child would have been expected to make their own doctor’s appointments, handle their own aches/erections, and change their own diapers.

When you enter a relationship with your child, you will continue to receive benefits as though they were still under eighteen (tax benefits, etc.) and will have full control over every aspect of your son or daughter. For some parents, entering a relationship with their child also becomes more sexual and the child often has sex for the first time with a proper penis.

Similarly to the Continuing In-Home Parental Care option, the Intimate Parental Relationship often requires an application to be filled out in order for the relationship to be considered legal.

With the Intimate Parental Care application, the only thing that changes is number eight.

1: House Income for one parent - $25,500 per year

If you as a single parent make $15,000 or less per year and are actively working, either from home or otherwise, you are eligible for a free part-time aid and financial aid from insurance

2: House Income for two parents - $81,450 per year

3: Thorough physician report dated a week before or after your child’s seventeenth birthday

4: A financial report on your monthly and yearly income per parent

5: List of supplies, furniture, toys, etc. you have for your son or daughter 

6: List of how many diapers your child uses per month

7: List of how many aches/erections your child averages per month

8: A private assessment between your child and an officer to determine whether or not there is abuse going on in the home 

9: List of how many rooms and stairs you have in your home as well as where the child’s bedroom is

10: Assessment from psychologist in determination of how functional your child is

However, not all parents who choose the Intimate Parental Care option do it with the child’s wellbeing in mind.

For some parents, they’ve spent years yearning after (or abusing, in some cases) their child and as such, use the Intimate Parental Care option to gain legal control over their son or daughter to prevent the child from leaving the home/relationship or telling anyone what they’re experiencing in the home. This is the reason for number eight of the application requirements though it’s not entirely foolproof and sadly, many Dual-Gendered children suffer at the hands of abusive parents (see  **chapter fifteen** ) despite the methods put in place to prevent this from continuing.

……………………………

3)  **In-Home Caretaker (Part-time vs Full-time)**

The third option, depending upon your child’s dependency (see  **chapter four** of book two, coming soon) is a part-time or full-time in-home caretaker. Home caretakers are either registred nurses or someone who has gone to school for the sole purpose of being a caretaker for Dual-Gendered persons. Home caretakers, as it sounds, 

A part-time Caretaker is the recommended for working single parents and is most widely the prefered option amongst most parents.

A part-time caretaker comes works for in the morning and the evening, depending upon the parents’ preference, and can either be every day or special occasions. 

An at home part-time caretaker will come to your home and either care for your child while you work during the day (though you are expected to wake and ready the child before the caretaker arrives) and will leave shortly after you return home. They keep a detailed list of the number of aches/erections your child experienced throughout the day as well as anything else the parent(s) would like to be apprised of.

A part-time caretaker doesn’t just have to come when you’re working, however. If you’re married and would like to go on a date with your spouse (or are single and would like to go on a first date), a part-time caretaker can come and take care of your child during the time you’ll be gone.

A full-time home caretaker is very similar to a part-time caretaker, the only difference being they will care for your child before the child wakes and even put the child to bed. They are, essentially, caring for your child at all times, depending on your own busy schedule. A full-time caretaker will remain in the home during the day, regardless of if you are home/available or not and essentially takes over all care for your child.

While some busy parents do prefer this option, part-time is more often prefered so that parents have some time with their own children. However, for busy or traveling parents, a full-time caretaker is the best option so that they know their children are properly cared for even when they’re unable to do so themselves.

……………………………………..

4)  **External Caretaker (Part-time only) and Care Center (full-time and Part-time)**

The fourth of the five overall options is external care which is similar to a part-time in-home caretaker. The only difference here is that you are taking your child to the caretaker's house as opposed to the caretaker coming to you. Many parents feel uneasy with leaving their child in the home of a stranger and so External Caretakers are not often chose more than the previous two options.

External care is only part-time as it’s similar to babysitting, the only difference being the amount of care your child is receiving. Similarly to an external caretaker is an External Care  _ center _ . External Care Center’s are exactly like daycares, multiple certified persons taking care of multiple Dual-Gendered persons ranging from all ages.

Enrolling your child as Part-time in an External Care Center means you are expected to ready your child in the morning as well as feed them breakfast (or lunch, or dinner, depending on when you’re having your child cared for) and only provides the child one meal unless otherwise requested by the parents.

Full-time External Care Centers are much more intense than their part-time counterparts and keep your child to a very strict schedule, either your own if you have one or a general one designed specifically for the Care Center which include naps, hourly diaper changes and diaper checks every thirty minutes.

In terms of parental approval, many parents prefer this type of care since it allows their child to interact and make friends with other children afflicted with Dual-Gender. However, in terms of the children themselves, many children feel exhausted, scared, and overwhelmed (see  **chapter four** of book two, coming soon) in the busy environment and strict schedule.

………………………

Hopefully this helped you as a parent decide what form of care is best for your child once they turn eighteen and don’t forget to watch for our second book, out soon!

  * Sasha, Registered Dual-Gender Nurse



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I swear once I start writing shorts it'll get better.


End file.
